


Promises

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Bilbo and itsy-bitsy Frodo:)</p><p>Word Count:  100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

 ''Bilbo?  Do you know what?''

''What?''

''You're my favorite person in the whole world.''

''Thank you Frodo.''

''And do you know what else?''

''What?''

''When I'm a grown-up hobbit, I'm gonna be just like you… Bilbo, Why are you crying?  Did I say something bad?''

''No, of course you didn't, Frodo lad, what you just said was the best thing anyone _ever_ said to me.  ''

''Anyone?''

''Anyone.''

''Ever?''

''Ever.''

''Oh, good!  But then why are you crying?''

''Because you know what, Frodo lad?''

''What?''

''You're _my_ favorite person in the whole world.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

''Do you promise?''

''I promise!''


End file.
